


You & Me (and the Rest of Us): Prologue

by youcalledmesimon



Series: You & Me (and the Rest of Us) [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Domestic, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcalledmesimon/pseuds/youcalledmesimon
Summary: A non-magical American high school AU. There will be lots of fights, lots of bonding, lots of kisses and maybe a little angst and a little smut. Who knows?“Just thinking.”“‘Bout?”“When we first met,” Simon answered with a smile. He paused then teased, “You were such an ass.”





	You & Me (and the Rest of Us): Prologue

“Simon, love, please calm down,” Baz begged, trying and failing to take the vase from Simon’s hands as he frantically searched for a place to put it. 

“How can I, Baz? We haven’t seen them in forever!” Simon exclaimed, finally putting the vase down in a place that satisfied him, aka the same spot it was in before.

“And by ‘forever’, you mean three months,” Baz corrected, trailing after Simon who rushed back and forth between the kitchen and the living room. 

“Do you know what can happen in three months, Baz?” Simon didn’t pause for his answer. “So many things! They could have new jobs! They could have moved! They could have a pet! They could have had a traumatic life-changing event that we wouldn’t know about because we haven’t talked to them in three months!” At this point, Simon has stopped running around to talk loudly and excitedly at Baz. Suddenly, he gasps and his eyes go wide. “They could’ve broken up!”

Baz scoffed, “We’re more likely to split up than they are, Snow.” Simon looks slightly offended at this, so Baz quickly amends, “But we’re not likely to ever split, so I don’t think you have to worry too much about them breaking up.”

Simon sighed as he dropped onto the couch. “I’m just so excited to see them. I’ve really missed them.”

“Don’t you think I’ve missed them?” Baz posed the question as he gently sat down next to Simon, and placed a hand on his knee. “I’m very much looking forward to seeing Draco. It’ll be nice to talk to someone of my intelligence again after three long months.” Simon scoffed and shoved Baz jokingly.

“Sometimes, you’re such a dick.”

“Whatever. Don’t act like you don’t love my-”  _ Ding-dong! _

“I’ll get it!” Simon screamed, shooting up from the couch and scrambling to the front door. Baz rolled his eyes and quickly followed suit.

When Baz arrived at the door, Simon already had Draco in a huge bear hug, with an amused, yet concerned Harry hovering close by. Harry glanced up at Baz and offered him a smile before it was his turn to be engulfed by Simon’s hug. 

“Alright, alright, Snow. Let them go. You’re going to kill our guests before they even walk through the door,” Baz joked, as he gently pulled on Simon’s arms.

“Baz!” Draco exclaimed, giving him a quick hug before pulling away and returning to a more formal demeanor, yet a huge smile still sat on his face. 

Nudging his guests to the living room, Simon urged, “Come in, come in!”

Draco and Harry shuffled in and sat down very close to each other on the couch Simon pointed at. Baz sat down in an armchair adjacent from the couch, and Simon plopped himself down in Baz’s lap without warning.

“Oof,” he grunted, shifting so that he could see around Simon. “Jeez, Snow, lay off the scones, will ya?” Simon blushed and kissed Baz’s forehead.

“Sorry, love.” But he didn’t sound very apologetic.

Simon normally never felt the need to sit on Baz’s lap unless they were making love. But whenever Draco and Harry came over, it was a whole ’nother story. Simon became super clingy and it’s not that Baz minded, it was just interesting, is all. 

It was a subconscious thing, Baz was sure. He assumed that it was Simon’s way of saying ‘See we’re just a good a couple as you are!’ Because back when they all started dating in high school, people had constantly compared Simon and Baz to Harry and Draco. And yes, they had a lot of similarities, they were all best friends, of course, there had to be some likeness to them. But there were also many differences between the couples. For one thing, he and Simon didn’t have even half as many spats as the other couple (anymore), but when they did they wouldn’t talk to each other for at least two days.

“So how have you all been?” Simon asked to get the conversation started. Suddenly, Draco smiled widely. 

“Actually, we have some big news. And we wanted you guys to be the first people to know,” he took a pause before he pulled his left hand out of his pocket rather dramatically. “We got engaged!” Baz and Simon glanced at each other, for half a second before standing up and congratulating their friends.

“Oh, we’re so happy for you!” Simon exclaimed, patting Harry on the back. And Harry and Draco were accepting their congratulations gratefully until Baz couldn’t help it anymore, he burst out into laughter. He couldn’t believe it! They finally one-upped Harry and Draco!

“Wh-what is it, Baz?” Draco asked anxiously. “What’s so funny?”

Baz just smiled and grabbed Simon’s hand and put it on display. 

“We got married! Two days ago, we drove to Vegas and had a spur of the moment wedding! And we’re sorry we didn’t tell you or invite you, but we haven’t really told anyone, only Lucy knows. Well, knew. She’s the reason we did it so suddenly,” Baz explained as Draco carefully examined Simon’s engagement ring and wedding band.

“Did Lucy…?” Harry asked while Draco started comparing their rings. 

“Yeah. Yesterday,” Simon replied, reaching for Baz’s hand. 

“I’m so sorry, Si,” Draco apologized, holding the hand he had been inspecting. 

“S’alright! She’s in a better place now! I’m sure she feels a lot less pain.” Simon’s eyes started tearing up, and Baz wiped off the tears that fell, before suggesting,

“Why don’t we go have some tea? Your favorite scones, Simon?” 

Simon smiled gratefully and nodded before the group made their way to the kitchen.

The group visited and laughed and gossiped and giggled (mostly Simon) until it was time for Draco and Harry to say goodbye. They left with Simon and Baz’s promise to be their best men and to see each other again soon.

Once in the car, Draco lamented, “Simon’s ring was so much nicer than mine.”

“Yeah, and his mother is dead. What do you want from me, Draco?” Harry asked, starting up the engine.

“Some sympathy?” Draco offered jokingly and Harry rolled his eyes.

“The ring was probably one of the Grimm-Pitches family rings. Baz probably copped it when they weren’t looking. No way could they afford it what with paying for Lucy’s hospital bill,” Harry reasoned, pulling out from the neighborhood. 

“Guess they won’t have to worry about that anymore.” There was a heavy pause before Draco continued, “I’m still sad about my ring.”

“Look, I’ll make it up to you when we get home,” Harry promised with a smirk and Draco’s eyes lit up with excitement. 

“Really?”

“Really. I’ll make it up to you all night long.”

.:.

Simon and Baz watched in silence as the car drove off. Baz had his arms wrapped tightly around Simon’s waist.

“You okay, Love?” He asked kissing his favorite mole on Simon’s neck.

“Yeah. Just thinking.”

“‘Bout?”

“When we first met,” Simon answered with a smile. He paused then teased, “You were such an ass.”

Baz smiled and played along. “Hey! What did you expect? I’m British.” He kissed Simon’s neck again. “Why were you thinking about that?”

“I dunno. I guess being around Draco and Harry always make me think of it. Do you remember how we first met?” Simon asked still smiling but it became softer as he remembered their first day of high school.

Baz stared at him adoringly before answering, “Of course I do. I also remember that the first time I ever saw you I realized that I loved you.”

“But you didn’t even know me!” Simon exclaimed, shocked at Baz’s confession.

“I didn’t have to. I just knew.”


End file.
